


And Six Seconds(零六秒)

by kylinnnnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinnnnn/pseuds/kylinnnnn
Summary: 授权看这儿 http://luvcrime.lofter.com/post/1d2ad5d6_1c7431887贴一点理解（而且被作者证实了,Yay~）：虽然文里到最后也没清楚写出来哈利弄清自己soulmate是谁（太迟钝了）但他对这件事的反复纠结已经证实他起码潜意识已经搞明白了但难以接受（他再次开始摩擦印记）。一道送命题：你的灵魂伴侣是低俗的儿时的霸凌者，和你的灵魂伴侣是杀了你父母还想杀了你搞黑暗统治的大魔头你的命中宿敌......哪一个选择更好？或者说更糟？老伏不可能没搞清楚，小时候那种对标记的执念和注重保护隐私意识，以及后面墓地场景的描写，他绝逼知道，然而他还是动手了（这个渣男，poor harry...）
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 8





	And Six Seconds(零六秒)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And six seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385691) by [Acnara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acnara/pseuds/Acnara). 



哈利举起手揉了揉眼睛，他的灵魂伴侣时钟从校服袖子下露了出来。

天色很晚，他也累了，但斯内普教授执意要求一整篇关于吸血鬼的详细报告必须在明天早晨上交。自从今年年初以来，邓布利多每个月都在不断减少哈利的自由时间。现在他的早上全是课，下午是校长和冥想盆，晚上写家庭作业，凌晨则是受到偶尔闪现的来自黑魔王的酷刑画面的礼遇。

有时候他的生活听起来简直荒谬至极。

他应该专心写他的报告，但他手腕上的墨黑色数字一直勾着他的眼睛。他盯着它们，一长排零天真地摆在那里，人人都可以看到。

当他还是个孩子的时候，他是多么地憎恨它们啊。

灵魂伴侣时钟是众所周知的常识。它是一个倒计时: 一个人在遇到最适合他们的人之前需要独自度过的时间。他们的互补，他们的半身。孩子们骄傲地戴着它们，岁月印在手腕上如同一个承诺。一旦与灵魂伴侣结婚后，成年人还会装饰它们周围的皮肤。手指上的金色戒指代表着选择，手腕内的金色细节象征着命运。

哈利的倒计时一直都是孤独的、空荡荡的一串零。

他用大拇指来回擦过那些数字，把一小点墨水蹭在了皮肤上。当他注意到比起他用于写字的墨水，数字上的墨色要 **暗** 得多的多的时候，一个无趣的微笑爬上了他的脸。那种一个人可以期待来自于黑洞的暗色。多令人难以置信的合适啊。

他花了许多年努力不去想他的灵魂伴侣，但今夜，他的印记不断在他的脑海中冒出来。原因是显而易见的，他这么告诉自己。毕竟这周早些时候，他再次见到了汤姆里德尔的灵魂伴侣印记。

孤儿院出乎他的意料。逻辑上，他 _已经_ 从日记那儿知道了伏地魔讨厌他的麻瓜名字，所以他大概并没有和他的父亲住在一起。邓布利多告诉过他——见鬼，他亲眼所见——梅洛普冈特的故事，但是孤儿院的景象仍然设法使他混乱的思绪停滞了。也许弗农和佩妮经常对他大喊大叫，说他们应该把他扔在其中一个孤儿院让他烂在那儿，好像那样比跟他们住在一起更糟糕似的，这些话真的在他身上留下了些潜意识的恐惧。

年幼的伏地魔看上去和他在密室里遇到的那个青少年那么像。他也很像他的父亲，老里德尔，介于哈利已经知道那个人了。这种相似性几乎是惊人的。人们总是提醒哈利他有多像他的父亲，但那些人肯定从来没有见过汤姆里德尔，甚至他的男高音也是他父亲的复制品。

这次会面和哈利第一次见到海格那次完全不一样。他简直不能相信伏地魔和他一样是在十一岁时初次了解魔法。哈利对此警惕小心，惊愕无比，而汤姆里德尔的脸在仅仅几秒间就从封闭冷漠转变到极度喜悦和 _会意知悉_ 。哈利试图让海格相信他没有什么特别之处，伏地魔像接受第二层皮肤一样接受了魔法，追问着他究竟有多特殊。

他们在灵魂印记上遭受的溃败，在同一时间显得如此相似却又如此不同。哈利一遍又一遍地回想起那段记忆。

“我可以和蛇说话，”里德尔这么说，邓布利多还没来得及回答，他就补充道: “而且我的灵魂印记冻结了。对我这样的人来说，这正常吗? ”

邓布利多注视了他很长一段时间，然后逐字逐句地谨慎回答。

“是的，有些人知道如何与蛇交谈。这天赋并不常见，但也并非没听说过。” 他深深地吸了一口气，颤动的眼睛带着轻微的怜悯，“至于......这个不确定的灵魂印记......”

“它没有坏。”

“什么? ”

“你用了‘不确定’这个词 ，先生。”在邓布利多介绍自己是一个巫师之后，整个谈话过程中汤姆里德尔的声音中透着绝对的礼貌，但就在那时那刻，他的声音变得冰冷，他的语气平静到几乎危险。哈利了解那种语气。他的噩梦里伏地魔在折磨别人时使用的语气和这一模一样。 “但是你谈起它的方式几乎听起来像是你认为它已经坏了。它没有。上面有数字。一年，两个月，三十天，二十一小时四十五分零六秒。它没有坏。只是冻结了。我读过这方面的书。坏掉的纽带没有数字，甚至没有零。它没有坏。”

这个勉强到十一岁的孩子抬起下巴承接着阿不思邓不利多的凝视。房间里寂静了许久。

“这也......很不寻常，汤姆。但我相信我们可以搞清楚它的意思。我可以看看吗? ”

邓布利多举起了他的手，想要汤姆里德尔把手腕搭上来，但是那个男孩后退了一步，把手藏在了背后，眉头微皱。

“不，没关系，先生。我相信霍格沃茨里灵魂印记的相关书籍远比当地图书馆多得多。我到达城堡后会去看看的。”

记忆烟雾一般消解了，带走了汤姆里德尔深色的眼睛，带走了在男孩把手藏到背后之前邓布利多和哈利都能看到的一小片皮肤。无情的黑色墨迹在汤姆的手腕内侧向哈利眨了眨眼。

汤姆里德尔身上的确有数字。

它们在最古怪的时刻占满了哈利的思绪。

一年，两个月，三十天，二十一小时，四十五分钟，零六秒。这么短的时间。

“奇怪的灵魂伴侣印记，伏地魔的，”当他们俩踏出记忆时，邓布利多说道，“当然不是独一无二的，但仍然不寻常到足以让人觉得与众不同。但也是一个可怕的诅咒，你不觉得吗，哈利？让一个人的灵魂伴侣印记冻结在时间里。 ”

这的确很稀有。冻结的印记。还有这么短的一段时间。如果时钟走了，伏地魔会遇到还是个小孩子的灵魂伴侣。就像他一样。哈利花了过去几天的时间想弄明白拥有一个冻住的计时器会不会比已经有一串零更糟糕。就在现在，他眼前熟悉的图案让他想起了他的橱柜。那种孤独，那糟糕的 **恐惧** 。他把嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线。他知道自从他看了那段特别的记忆，自从邓布利多问了那个特别的问题之后，他每天晚上都会得出同一个结论。

他会毫不犹豫地把他毫无用处的印记与伏地魔的交换。

达力是第一个指出这一点的人，那是在他们快六岁的时候。

“妈妈，为什么他的计时器显示零? ”

达力的手腕上好好地写着十五年，他是第一个让哈利意识到自己的印记不正常的人。

那个时候情况还没那么坏。他的亲戚们从来没有费心告诉他灵魂印记的事，而达力只是找到了一种在日常进行的哈利狩猎上嘲笑他的新方法，但是哈利还不明白这到底意味着什么。

但是后来学校开学了。在哈利的第二年学习即将结束的时候，老师给了她的学生们一段关于灵魂印记的对话。

“当你最终与你的灵魂伴侣面对面站在一起时，”他记得她用甜蜜又激动的声音说，“你的印记达到了零。”

年幼的哈利看了看他的手腕，满是圆圆的零，然后意识到究竟发生了什么。他已经遇到了他的灵魂伴侣。

**他已经遇到了他的灵魂伴侣。**

他的目光离开了他的印记，撞上了达力的视线。就在达力身后，他的朋友们像狼一样咧开嘴笑着。他感到一阵冷战冲下他的脊椎骨。那是什么时候发生的？

**他已经遇到了他的灵魂伴侣。**

那个夜晚铭刻在他的脑海里。他几乎是战战兢兢地问佩妮姨妈那个印记的事。

“好了，我不知道那个钟什么时候停的，男孩。我看起来像你的私人女仆吗？我为什么要在乎这种事呢? ”

“那么，在车祸之后我来到这里的时候它还在走吗? ”

”我想是的。对，我想是这样......现在别问那些烦人的问题了，快去打扫一楼，男孩。在我们的拼花地板能当镜子用之前你休想吃晚饭，你听到了吗？”

那夜晚些时候，哈利看着他的灵魂伴侣印记，领悟如同一辆巴士般砸中了他。他已经认识了他的灵魂伴侣，佩妮姨妈说的话证实了他的恐惧:车祸之后它还在走。这只能说明一件事: 他的灵魂伴侣在小惠金区。

他手指轻巧地揉擦着他的灵魂印记，目光落到了下面那块肿胀发紫的淤伤上，那是他表哥的一个朋友抓住他留下的，为了方便达力揍他。今天的哈利狩猎结束得很快，但是瘀伤比一般的要严重一些。

达力的一个朋友是他的灵魂伴侣吗？

他记得那个念头所引起的惊慌。他眼睛睁大了害怕地盯着那块淤青，目光好像钉在了上面。就是这回事，不是吗？哈利没有一个朋友，达力和他的朋友们确保了这一点。他几乎不与其他任何人互动。达力什么时候开始带朋友回家的？

他的另一半是打他、侮辱他、取笑他的那些男孩中的一个吗？当达力告诉他们哈利尿湿了他橱柜里的床、佩妮叫他恶心的小男孩时其中一个大笑的男孩？

是他们中的一个，不是吗。

当他们还小，达力在哈利面前炫耀他的数字标记，然后把它甩在哈利脸上的时候，他告诉自己没有灵魂伴侣没关系。而他是对的。

那夜他哭着睡着了，在他的梦里，达力朋友的脸混杂着绿光和尖叫声，在他试图阻止另一场狩猎游戏从他们身边逃开的时候，他们喊他“灵魂伴侣”。从那天起，他每天晚上都做着这样的梦，直到他再也没有一滴眼泪留给他的灵魂伴侣了。这个想法加入了哈利波特不允许自己想太多的事情行列。楼梯下面的壁橱。他噩梦中的红眼睛。他的父母。

他的灵魂伴侣。

他来到霍格沃茨后情况好转了。海格没有问他任何问题，而且很多人在到学校的第一天就看到自己皮肤上的数字降到了零。没有人盯着他的手腕。没有人关心。

在第二年，日记里的汤姆里德尔骄傲地展示了他冻结的印记，而哈利，在蛇怪的毒液流窜在他的血液中时，好奇着它是否启动过倒计时。

在第三年的时候，哈利几乎要问小天狼星他的印记了。他知道曾经印在他手腕上的那些数字吗？他还记得吗？但是哈利一个字都没有告诉小天狼星，就像他没有告诉他的其他那些他阻止自己去想的事情一样。

那年夏天他让皮尔斯吻了他。毕竟他可能成为他的灵魂伴侣。那些人中的任何一个。他的舌头舔弄着他的嘴的时候，他能感受到到皮尔斯的曾经的拳头和侮辱，他记得每一次男孩把他的胳膊禁锢在背后让达力和他其他朋友可以轮流击打怪胎的时刻。他甚至没看过他的灵魂伴侣印记。

皮尔斯离开的时候，他多年来再次感到那种炽热的怒火。麻瓜式的。他感到愤怒和恶心，小惠金区外的一个小公园遭受了他的自我憎恨。“好吧，”他那时想，“至少让这些人拥有一些可以喊我流氓的确实理由吧。”

他那么多次曾想问问小天狼星，但他从来没有这样做过。时间，有趣的小玩意。他过去常常认为他有无比充裕的时间。现在小天狼星离开了，每当哈利被迫回到小惠金区时，他都忍不住看向达力的朋友们。在其余的那些总是无视他的人中，或者说设想最坏的情景，在哈利无法从遭受的欺凌中保护自己时还欢呼喝彩的人中。哪一个是他的灵魂伴侣？

哈利现在已经十六岁了，但是他开始像多年前七岁的哈利在楼梯下的碗橱里做的那样，用力摩擦手腕，试图去除皮肤上的印记。他已经很多年没有这样做了。

汤姆里德尔的时钟已经冻结了很多年很多年，但是当伏地魔举起手，那只乳白色的，冰冷的， _实体_ 的手在哈利的面前晃过时，上面的时钟显示出一长串的零。他的红眼睛把哈利钉在了那个地方，然后他低声细语，低到只有哈利的耳朵能听清楚:“ **...现在...我可以碰你了。** ”

该死的伏地魔已经找到了他的灵魂伴侣，而且他已经足够年长去记住那个灵魂伴侣是谁。 他找到了那个人了。每个人都找到了。甚至哈利自己。

那些人中的一个， **那些人中的一个** 。

他手腕内侧现在红肿酸痛，又一次，年幼的汤姆里德尔的灵魂伴侣印记的图像再次闪过他的脑海。

一年，两个月，三十天，二十一小时，四十五分钟，零六秒。

多奇怪的数字啊。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 授权看这儿 http://luvcrime.lofter.com/post/1d2ad5d6_1c7431887
> 
> 贴一点理解（而且被作者证实了,Yay~）：
> 
> 虽然文里到最后也没清楚写出来哈利弄清自己soulmate是谁（太迟钝了）但他对这件事的反复纠结已经证实他起码潜意识已经搞明白了但难以接受（他再次开始摩擦印记）。  
> 一道送命题：你的灵魂伴侣是低俗的儿时的霸凌者，和你的灵魂伴侣是杀了你父母还想杀了你搞黑暗统治的大魔头你的命中宿敌......哪一个选择更好？或者说更糟？  
> 老伏不可能没搞清楚，小时候那种对标记的执念和注重保护隐私意识，以及后面墓地场景的描写，他绝逼知道，然而他还是动手了（这个渣男，poor harry...）


End file.
